Conventionally, there has been known a connector assembly part of which is mounted on a substrate in such a manner that it protrudes from a mounting surface of the substrate, for supplying power to a light emitting diode (LED) mounted on the substrate (see PTL 1 mentioned hereinbelow).
This connector assembly includes a housing, contacts, and tabs.
The housing has two openings, two upper slots, two lower slots, and two protrusions.
The two openings are formed at a rear end of the housing (at an end on an opposite side of the housing to a side where a mating connector is received).
Two upper slots are formed at the rear end of the housing, such that they open in a side surface (front surface) and the rear end of the housing and communicate with respective ends of the above-mentioned openings.
The two lower slots are formed in the side surface (front surface) of the housing, such that they extend from a front end of the housing to the vicinity of the upper slots along the vertical direction of the housing. The upper end of each lower slot is formed as a shelf portion.
The protrusions are formed at the opposite side surfaces of the housing. Slots are formed in the respective protrusions. The slots extend in the vertical direction of the housing, and open in respective lower ends of the protrusions.
Each contact includes an insertion portion, a flat portion, a slope portion, and a mounting portion.
The insertion portion is a portion brought into contact with a mating connector, and extends in the vertical direction of the housing.
The flat portion is continuous with the insertion portion, and extends in the front-rear direction of the housing.
The slope portion is continuous with the flat portion, and extends along a direction slightly inclined with respect to the vertical direction of the housing, and a lower end of the slope portion is more distant from the housing than an upper end of the slope portion is. A surface of the slope portion toward the insertion portion is formed with a convex holding barb.
The mounting portion is continuous with the slope portion, and extends away from the housing in the front-rear direction of the housing.
Each tab includes an insertion portion, a mounting portion, and a bent portion.
Convex holding barbs are formed on respective front and rear surfaces of the insertion portion.
The mounting portion is substantially at right angles to the insertion portion, and includes a mounting surface opposing to a substrate. The bent portion links between the insertion portion and the mounting portion.
To fix each contact to the housing, it is only required to insert the insertion portion of the contact to the opening of the housing from above the housing, insert the flat portion of the contact to the upper slot of the housing, and hook the holding barb of the slope portion of the contact on the shelf portion of the associated lower slot.
To fix each tab to the housing, it is only required to insert the insertion portion of the tab to the slot of the associated protrusion from under the protrusion.
To mount the connector assembly on the substrate, first, the housing is inserted into an opening of the substrate, the mounting portion of each contact is disposed on a contact pad, and the mounting portion of each tab is disposed on a mounting pad of the substrate.
Thereafter, the mounting portion of the contact is soldered to the contact pad, and the mounting portion of the tab is soldered to the mounting pad of the substrate, respectively.
By the above process flow, the connector assembly is mounted on the substrate.